Child of the Goddess of the hunt
by A Dark Hero
Summary: shortly after his arrival into their world, his body started giving out on him, the goddess Artemis decides to save him shocking the gods of Olympus and those living at Camp Half-Blood. Not sure about the rating. being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyting

* * *

At Camp Half-Blood the campers were confuse as to why was the Greek Goddess of the hunt was at the camp along with her hunters in front of the Big House, their bows drawn and arrows ready for a attack that none of campers or Chiron and Mr.D could see as all they see were Artemis hunters aiming their arrows at nothing.

Mr.D had approach Artemis about what was going on but all he got from her was not to interfere, then both Artemis and Dionysus felt a presence within the camp that wasn't god, monster or demigod but just something dark.

As black lightening strike the ground just a few steps from the Big House, Artemis and her hunters tense when a sphere appear and the campers were curious but Chiron told them to stay back for their safety.

"Make sure to get the younger campers to safety at a moment notice!" he yelled to the camper.

The sphere vanish leaving behind a teen male around the same age as Percy but the gods present at the camp can feel the dark energy within him, Artemis quickly shot a silver arrow at him and he wince in pain as it impale his right shoulder.

Seeing their goddess fire her arrow, Zoe and her follow hunters all release their arrows, everyone watch as the boy just stand there getting impale with arrows.

He wince in pain every time he forcibly remove a arrow from his body, Percy thinking he isn't a threat to them decided to walk up to him.

"Hello, I am Percy and this is Camp Half-Blood, over there are Mr.D and Artemis they're Gods and the man with a horses butt is Chiron." he told him.

He look at the gods and could feel great power radiating from them, he notice many of the campers as some similar aura as the gods in front of him.

He pick up Percy and threw him into Zoe then he shot a black energy blast at Artemis only for her to stop it with the palm of her hand and dispelled the attack.

She was now sure that this boy's power was dark but wasn't sure how he used energy base attacks, he could be dangerous to the gods and their children.

"Who are you boy." she demanded.

"My name Shane, tell me am I still on Earth." he told her.

They took his outfit into consideration it was a simple choice of clothing like most mortal kids probably a bit on the emo goth side, Black hoodie jacket, silver shirt, dark blue jean with black gym shoes.

"Yes." Mr.D told him and he glance at him but kept his focus on her.

They watch him close his eyes while letting out a faint pulse like he was searching for something.

"This isn't my Earth." what he said confuse them when they question him all they got was the word 'dimension' from him.

"What are you?" she asked once she got her hunters to lower their bows.

"Human." was all he said.

"Impossible, humans don't have dark aura like you do and they certainly don't have powers like you just demonstrated even if they're demigod." Dionysus spoke, "It clear that you're no demigod so that beg the question how are you even in our camp."

They saw him look at the ground nervously finding it more interesting, Chiron walk over to him with a stern look he spoke, "What are you keeping from us child."

He didn't answer him then he felt a hand on his shoulder making him look up at Chiron, "What are you really."

He sighed knowing they weren't to drop it so he began to explain, "Energy beings in my world are equivalent of a god seeing that with the use of energy they can do anything possible once a energy being has it mind set on something."

"And you're a energy being." Dionysus said.

"I am human and energy being, tho I am not as powerful as pure bloods and I am the only half blooded energy being that I know existed."

Artemis and Zoe were deep in thought as they look to the boy finally noticing how drain he was as he look to be having trouble staying conscious as well standing.

"So being part human give you draw backs power wise." Chiron said then his eyes widen as Shane suddenly collapses as he loses conscious before he could react Zoe and Percy caught the boy.

Artemis quickly walk to the boy despite her reputation as a man hater, she was concern. Percy watch the goddess place her hand on Shane's chest but when she glare at him he back away not wanting to face her wrath.

"Just as I expected, he is losing power due to his body adjusting to our world." the goddess said as she look to Zoe then her hunters, she had thought of claiming this boy.

She had order them to take him to their cabin, the hunter was about to question her until they saw her expression and did as they were told which shock the campers, Chiron and Dionysus.

"Don't disturb us." she told them and join her hunters.

Everyone was shock that the goddess of the hunt who hates men had taken interest in a boy.

"Could be that she finds him a threat." Chiron voice out then told everyone back to training and Demeter daughters tending to the strawberry fields, he look to Dionysus.

"Mr.D what do you think of all this?" he asked him.

"That I am not sure of myself." he told him and went back to his duties.

Percy was thinking that this new kid could be a threat so he didn't trust him but he will trust the gods to do what they think is right for the kid.

* * *

In cabin eight the hunters lay Shane on the floor in the middle of the cabin and he seem to have been getting paler by the minute.

"Mi Lady I think the boy isn't going to make it." Zoe said to Artemis wondering why this child was so important to her when he could be the end to the Olympians, "as well that he appears to be losing more energy, his black hair lost it shine."

Artemis was thinking how she could help the boy, it was no question that his destiny in his world would be something important given how much power he had displayed but seeing to their world seem to be killing him and she had think quickly.

"He must not die if he is to return home." she voice out.

"Return home? Mi lady how are you sure that his arrival here wasn't a one way trip." Zoe told her.

"I believe he has a fate of some kind back in his world." she said as she felt his energy became faint.

With the only thought that she can think of to save the boy, she share her Ichor with him, her hunters watch their mistress and lady wide eyed as she give the child her Ichor which was basically her blood, his body gain a faint silver and black glow to it.

They watch as his features change, his black hair grew longer that It reach mid center of his back, his body frame became lean and feminine along with his skin tone matching Artemis.

"Mi Lady?" Zoe asked.

"This was all I can really think of doing since regular healing wasn't going to work." she told her hunters.

"But you just made him-" one of the hunters didn't get to finish her sentence due to Artemis interrupting her.

"I know that by giving him some of my Ichor would in a sense make him my son as Ichor would now flow through his veins." spoke Artemis as she look at the unconscious boy, "prepare to leave, he will be out as his body is still adjusting and thanks to my Ichor the adjustment will be easier on him now so when he awaken I will come and explain to him."

The hunters obey her and gather their things while Artemis made a separate room for him in the cabin and lay him in that room.

Before they left the goddess had told Chiron and Dionysus to inform her of his awakening and of any changes that might occur to the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

* * *

It been a five weeks since Shane arrival and he hasn't yet to awaken which concern Chiron, after Artemis had left they move him from cabin eight to the medical bay there someone can keep tabs on him till he awakens from there he had made sure the campers keep a safe distance from the boy seeing that he could be a treat to everyone of the camp.

There has been a bit of a conflict on Mount Olympus when Zeus found out but Artemis stood her ground against her father claiming that the child is not to be harm though everyone of them were wondering why was she protective of the boy when she wasn't very fond of men.

What had made the goddess of the hunt to give a dying mortal her Ichor in making him her child would be a complete mystery to Chiron and Dionysus then one of the campers alerted Chiron that the boy awoken, he quickly rush to see the boy.

When he got there he saw that Shane was looking around the room while sitting up on the bed when he look at him questioningly but he simply told that Artemis would return shorty to fill him in on some details that he can't say.

Noticing the mirror he got up and walk to it examining the slight change his body went through, "again it not my place as Lady Artemis wishes to be one that explain these changes." he heard him then Shade reach out his hand to the centaur and hit him with a energy blast but nothing happen seeing that he can't use his powers like he used to, he let out a sigh in frustration.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he notice how long his hair was, Chiron was trying to talk to him but he tune him out then he took notice of his eyes they were silver like the moon.

'What cause this change to make me look like someone else.' he thought.

"Why don't you explore the camp while I go inform Lady Artemis." Chiron said as he walk off.

Shane walk out of the medical bay, he look at all the campers and they look to be having fun training and doing their own little things then he saw some girls walking with baskets of strawberries.

Noticing the satyrs and wood nymphs around the camp, he started to walk around Camp Half-Blood when walking around he notice statues so he went to the statues and look at the various statues of the Greek gods. He stare at the Artemis statue she was the goddesses he first encounter.

"You probably shouldn't stare at Lady Artemis statue, she probably wouldn't like it."

Shane turn to see a satyr, "Name Grover, you're the new camper that Percy told about."

"New camper?" he question.

"Well you're a demigod right? How else would you be here." he said.

Shane was about to speak until a flash of silver got their attention when the flash of silver died down revealing the goddess of the hunt, she had Grover leave them as she need a word with her 'son' which he willingly did not wanting to anger a goddess.

Artemis led Shane to cabin eight though he was reluctant to follow her still unsure if he should trust her or not, "Come Shane there is much I need to tell you."

He look at her, "Pry tell why I should listen to you even if you're a goddess."

"It not wise to anger a goddess boy now come." she spoke as she kept walking, Shane followed her to cabin eight, once inside she made him sit on the floor, "when you enter our world your body had to adjust to the energies of this world which had cause you to start losing energy at a rapid rate to a point that I fear for your life as I had assumed you're destined for something great back in your world."

He look at her, "and it safe to assume that you did something that cause this apparent change I have gone through while unconscious."

"I had to share a portion of my Ichor with you." she said as she made a door appeared on the wall of the cabin, "that door leads to your room, sense it obvious my hunters won't share living space with my son."

"Ichor? Your son?" he question her as he stood back up glaring at her.

"Ichor is the blood of the gods and by sharing my Ichor with you I have in a sense made you my son as well was the cause of the change that you went through with the possibility of the fact that your power made have evolve from what you are used."

'That explains why I couldn't channel my powers." he thought as his silver eyes glowed in rage.

She watch him fascinated by the glow in his eyes as he leap at her and tackles her into the floor, his finger nails dig into the flesh of her forearms which surprised her, "you are not my mother."

She look up at him with dull eyes, "child it is my Ichor that now flow though your veins," she grab him by the neck and slams into one of the beds, "like it or not you are my child now which I'll gladly take responsibility for seeing how I stood my ground for you against my father so be grateful boy."

He struggle to get free of her hold but stops then nod his head which she accepted as she let go and look down at him.

"this will probably be the last encounter between us Shane, you will live here at camp as you learn of the outside world and how to once again wield your power as well I will be having Zoe come by once in a while to train you."

With that being said she was gone, Shane walkout of the cabin and left the camp for some time to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

* * *

Artemis had trace Shane's energy back to his world though what she found wasn't what she was hoping for, his original world was completely destroyed he was the sole survivor so when she got back to Mt Olympus Zeus could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't good but he asked her anyway, "well? How was it?"

She let out a sigh before she look to her father, "his world is completely gone there is no going back."

"Was there any sign of what destroyed his world?" Zeus asked his daughter though Artemis was sure he is assuming it was Shane.

"All I can say is that the large residue of energy that was left there father it was something much darker than that of my son's energy." she told him.

"Do you believe your so called 'son' still retain those dark powers of his." Zeus demanded.

She glare at him, "he retains his power in some form but my Ichor has altered it now if you don't mind I have to pay him a visit," she walked away ignoring his protest.

When she got to Camp Half-Blood she had look around for him but couldn't until she felt his energy and travel to that direction which was at Thalia's tree she found him in a meditative state as she watches the energy flow around him, black and silver it was their energies mixing together in perfect harmony which left her thinking was it one of the side effect of her Ichor flowing through his veins.

"I know your there Lady Artemis," he spoke with his eyes still close, "standing right in front of me."

"I've returned from traveling to your world." she told him still watching the flow of his energy.

"Is there a way back for me?" he question her still meditating.

"Shane your world was destroyed there is no going back." Artemis said as she place her hand on his shoulder only to end up slam into the tree as she feel the divine energy within him lessen while his dark energy rolls off him in waves.

"Lies!" he yelled in her face as he hold her to the tree by her neck and she grip his wrist.

"It the truth, calm down my son."

"I'm not your son! You're not my mother!" he yelled in rage as he toss her away and started walking away in the direction opposite of the camp but Artemis quickly appears in front of him stopping him in his tracks and he aims a punch to her face but she slaps him before he could hit her and the sound of the slap was heard throughout the camp.

He hold his hand to his cheek as he stare at her, "your world is gone Shane and don't ever say those words to me again or I would give you a much more severe punishment, I am the only family you have left."

He just walks past her not saying anything but she grab his wrist causing him to look her seeing the tears, he sigh and wipe her tears away, "you're a goddess enough of the water works and I shouldn't have said that to you."

She look up at him smirking as her grip on his wrist tighten, "you sneaky little goddess," she started dragging him back to camp with him struggling to get free from her grip.

Everyone watched the Goddess of the hunt drag Shane back into the camp to the big house, "will you just let go already," she just ignore him as she drag him into the big house where Dionysus and Chiron were looking at her wondering why she was back once more.

"Since tomorrow is capture the flag I want my son in it, he will aiding my hunters." she spoke as she finally let go of him.

He tries to attack her only for her to flip him over her shoulder and slamming him onto the floor, "your son is quite problematic sister."

"I know." she said while letting out a sigh.

"You want him in tomorrow capture the flag but Lady Artemis during the duration of his time here he has not attend any of training exercises preferring to meditate by Thalia's tree and I can accept that he has some training or combat experience from his world but it different here he need to learn if he is to survive in our world." Chiron voice out while looking at Shane.

"We could just send him back to his world." Dionysus said and was about to continue but a glare from Artemis had kept him from saying anymore.

"Chiron my son is taking part of capture the flag tomorrow I have faith in him and will trust him to handle himself in any situation." she told the Centaur now noticing that Shane had manage to leave without them noticing.

"Lady Artemis even though you didn't birth the boy and despite that you giving him your Ichor to save the boy isn't it a bit too early for you to be calling him your son much less trusting him as we still don't know much about the boy other than the dark energy he possesses." said Chiron now seeing the boy had left without any of them knowing.

"I trust my judgement about the boy also Dionysus I had travel to Shane's world it been destroyed to nothing but a void, now my hunters are waiting just outside of the camp and I need to inform them of tomorrow." she said as she left the big house.

Percy and Annabeth had stumble on Shane at The Dining Pavilion trying to get food but when his eyes landed on them he glare at them then walk past them.

"That guy is a walking time bomb of rage." Annabeth said as watch him leave and Percy just agrees with her wondering why the newest camper of the camp always so angry.

"Perhaps it could be that he can't return to his world?" Percy question, "his arrival here could have been one way."

Annabeth quickly pulled Percy to her just as an arrow shot past his head embedding itself into one of the tables.

"He didn't even have a bow or arrows on him and probably heard you." she said as pluck the arrow out of the table.

* * *

Artemis walked into the campsite of her hunter though as soon her followers saw her they swarm her with questions except for Zoe since she trust her judgement about the boy, she had her fellow huntresses give Artemis some breathing room.

"The boy?" Zoe asked her goddess.

"Problematic, full of rage." she told her lieutenant as she took a seat next to Zoe.

"They have questions about our 'brother' as they been calling him," Zoe told her, "is there a way back for him to return to his word?"

Artemis shook her head and inform Zoe of her finding when she gone to Shane's world, the goddess watch her lieutenant stood up.

"Zoe?" she called her out to her.

"It time I pay my brother a visit since you did deem that it was my place to train him." she said walking away.

"We'll be staying within Camp Half-Blood as well taking part of capture the flag tomorrow." she told her lieutenant.

It was night out when Zoe found him it was at Thalia's tree he seem to be meditating amazed by the change his body went through from receiving Artemis Ichor though she became tense when he open his eyes and look at her then got up, "you were there when I arrived in this world."

"Indeed I was and you're the son of Mi Lady Artemis, there a lot of chatter about you among our sisters." she told him and he let out a sigh of frustration.

"I told your goddess earlier today that she not my mother even if her blood flow through my veins." he said to her only for Zoe to punch him in the face as hard as she could knocking him to the ground, he lay there glaring at her.

He crouch then leap at her tackling her to ground she could heard a faint growl from him as he channel out his dark energy, he punch the ground just slightly missing her head.

"Shane, her Ichor did more than just change your body didn't it?" She looked up him as he pull back his fist still hearing the faint growling from him.

He punches her only for her to get free from underneath him while she pin him to the ground with a blade to his neck even though he was struggling to free causing the blade to dig into his flesh a bit drawing blood.

"Listen brother you need to remain calm, you are acting like a beast." she tried to reason with him soon his struggling came to a halt as he stop channeling his dark energy, "thy is full of anger which isn't healthy."

"You can get off me now." he spoke and she got off him then help him back up to his feet.

"You were meditating before I arrived why?" she asked him as she put away her hunting knife.

"Trying to keep my anger in check, since the day I had regain consciousness the first I notice was my body had change to the appearance it has now the second thing I notice was there divine energy flowing through me so now I am having trouble using my powers." he said as he punch a random tree.

"The meditation was more than just you trying to keep your anger in check, you were trying to channel your powers." she says placing a hand on his shoulder, "some advice try using the divine energy within you over the dark energy."

'Maybe it his own dark energy by itself the cause of all his anger.' she thought as she led him back to cabin eight.

When they enter cabin eight Artemis walk up to them and slap Shane across the face which he now knew she was mad at him for some reason.

"Ok what did I do deserve to be slap Lady Artemis?" he asked her and notice Zoe moving away from them slowly.

"You haven't been attending Chiron training exercises!" she yells at him, "Do you know how that reflects on me!"

"Not like his training will help me, I know how to fight." He told her as he walk past her going to his room but Zoe stop him, he notice one of the hunters had a arrow aim at his head.

"He quite disrespectful towards his mother even after when she decided to save his measly life." he heard from one of the hunters.

"You don't know how to survive in our world, how to defend against the monsters of the underworld." Artemis says to him, "you don't even have a way to kill said monsters."

"Anything else?" he asked her.

"You'll be siding with your sisters in tomorrow's capture the flag." She said and he nodded.

"Just point me to my target Lady Artemis." he says while going into his room.


End file.
